


Bodyguard

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: “Keif! Keif! The bodyguard saved Yori!” a little boy’s voice says.Lance looks, seeing a smaller version of Yori holding the hand of an angry looking Korean man with dark hair and even darker blue eyes. Although his eyes seem to have purple undertones.“Yeah, he did,” ‘Keif’ responds.





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> June 15: Shklance

When Lance first applied to be a lifeguard, he had expected the job to be more . . .  _ exciting. _ Instead, it’s  _ boring. _ All he does is stare at a bunch of average looking people having fun in the water. The most exciting thing about his job in the tan he gets and spending time with his friend on occasion. 

     Lance is grateful that he works at an outdoor pool instead of an inside one. And he’s  _ incredibly grateful _ that he doesn’t work at the ocean. He already has so many things to remember on how to save someone depending on the situation, he imagines it’d be even more difficult if he had to factor in  _ the ocean. _

     He is also glad that this job caused him to work with his best bud, Hunk. He doesn’t know what he’d do without Hunk. Lance might have given up on the whole “lifeguarding” thing if Hunk didn’t work with him. Hunk makes the job more exciting, and causes the job to pass more quickly. 

     Also, Lance has  _ never _ saved a person.  _ Ever. _ Except for inservice - which doesn’t count because it’s practice - he’s never saved someone. It’s probably because everyone can swim, but Lance likes to think it’s because he stops people drowning before they even start drowning. He doesn’t let kids who can’t swim into certain areas, tells kids to take rests, and stops people from being in a situation where they could potentially drown. 

     Lance shakes his head from his thoughts as he heads out of the locker room and outside for a mini inservice. His manager, Allura, is always optimistic, happy, and ready for the day. Even when it’s a terrible thing, and everything that can go wrong  _ does _ go wrong, Allura smiles and deals with it like a champ. 

     Their boss, Coran, is the same way. But he just observes inservice and doesn’t say anything. Coran is kind to everyone, and is more like a coach than a boss. It’s nice at times, but annoying at others. Coran gives some lifeguard’s more chances than they should have. When doing a mannequin drop, when the lifeguard has no idea what to do, Lance thinks Coran should really fire them. But he doesn’t. He believes in repetition and second chances. Coran’s a nice guy, but annoying sometimes. 

     And while Allura and Coran are optimistic about today, Lance  _ knows _ today is one of those days where it’s going to be a bad day. He can feel it in his bones. Lance pays extra close attention while they have someone fake drown in the diving area and how to best extract someone out of the pool where they can’t reach. 

     Lance always acts like this when he feels like it’s going to be a bad day at the pool. It never matters, but Lance always pays extra attention anyway. 

     They end the inservice, Allura briefs what the day’s going to be like, and everyone goes to their stations. Of course, the 25 minutes that Lance is at each station is  _ torture. _ He starts off at the diving board, then to the kid area, then to watching one slide, then the next slide, then the  _ next _ slide. He gets to the busiest area of the pool where the basketball hoop is and where kids always get too rowdy when playing. Lance almost takes the ball from the kids, but then a different lifeguard comes to take his spot. Lance huffs as he tells the lifeguard what they were doing before heading up to the top of the slides. Then, he has his glorious,  _ glorious _ break. The best 25 minutes of his life is his break. 

     Lance eats his delicious cheeseburger with fries, stuffing them down his throat, before he heads out to the diving board again. More people have appeared at the pool, and Lance groans internally at the thought of having to yell at more idiotic people. He throws out his trash, puts his sunglasses back on his face, and head’s outside. 

     He smiles at Hunk as he goes up for his best bud. 

     “Just watch for kids running to the diving board and gainer’s.”

     Lance nods as he gets situated and Hunk heads off to the next station. Lance watches and makes sure no one’s jumping off the diving boards that shouldn’t be, they aren’t running, or aren’t jumping on each other. 

     There’s a boy, looking to be about ten, that climbs up the low dive. He looks nervous, and Lance has a feeling it’s his first time jumping off the diving board. He looks Japanese, with dark hair and dark eyes, but pale skin. Lance smiles comfortingly at the boy, and the boy smiles nervously back. 

     “You can do it. I swear, it’s scarier than you think it is. And, if anything does happen, I’ll be right here to save you,” Lance tells the boy, smiling warmly at him. 

     The boy nods, looking determined. He takes a deep breath, runs, and jumps. Lance hears a warning yell too late. 

     “Yori! No!” 

     Immediately, the kid starts drowning. Lance immediately kicks into action. He blares the horn, and jumps into the water. Lance gets to the kid, pushing the tube under the child’s arm, and swimming him to the other side of the pool. 

     “Hello, bud. I’m Lance, I’m saving you. No need to worry, it’s going to be okay. Just like I promised.”

     Lance uses his hand to secure the kid as he kicks with his legs. The kid is crying, tears strolling down his face. 

     “How old are you?” Lance asks, almost to the edge of the pool. 

     “I-I’m eleven.”

     Lance smiles at the kid as he reaches the edge of the pool. 

     “Who are you with?” 

     “My younger brother, my cousin, and my cousin’s boyfriend,” the kid sniffs, gripping onto the edge of the pool. 

     “Yori! I told you not to go into the pool unless you were with me! You know you aren’t allowed out of the diving board,” a voice hissed. 

     Lance looks up, seeing a gorgeous man. Lance figures this must be the kid’s cousin. He’s tall, buff, dark hair with an undercut, but his bangs are white. Lance also notes that the man is missing an arm. 

     “S-sorry Shiro. I wanted to get over my fear.”

     The guy’s, Shiro’s, face softens. Lance can tell he’s a good guy as he helps Yori out of the pool, Hunk helping him out. Lance then pushes himself out. 

     “Keif! Keif! The bodyguard saved Yori!” a little boy’s voice says. 

     Lance looks, seeing a smaller version of Yori holding the hand of an angry looking Korean man with dark hair and even darker blue eyes. Although his eyes seem to have purple undertones. 

     “Yeah, he did,” ‘Keif’ responds. 

     Lance figures this is Shiro’s boyfriend. Lucky man. 

     “Lance! Is everyone okay?” Allura asks, sounding rattled. 

     Lance turns to his manager, seeing her red shirt and calming down. 

     “Yes. A kid who looked like he could swim, but couldn’t, jumped off the diving board. He’s fine physically, but he might need to be comforted.”

     Allura nods, turning to Yori. 

     “Hey, buddy. Let’s go to my office so that you and the lifeguard that saved you can fill out a form.” 

     “This shouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

     Lance looks up, seeing Keif’s pale face red with anger. 

     “Keith, it’s not his fault. Yori knew better. Besides, he saved him,” Shiro scolds his boyfriend. 

     “Look, let us continue this conversation in my office,” Allura intervenes, smiling kindly. 

     Shiro smiles as he picks up Yori. 

     “Let’s go.”

 

Lance fills out the paperwork as Allura deals with the people. Lance hears lots of yelling and softer tones, frowning at himself. Lance felt bad. He  _ had _ urged the kid to jump. He looked nervous, and Lance assumed he could swim. He should have asked, and then ask him to step down. Lance should have done  _ more _ to stop this happening in the first place. 

     Sighing, Lance finishes filling out the paperwork, before heading outside. 

     Lance sees the dude Keith getting all in Allura’s face, and Shiro trying to calm his boyfriend down and to watch two kids at the same time. 

     “It’s fine ALlura, he’s right. I should have done more to stop this from happening,” Lance says, the room becoming silent at his presence and his statement. 

     A few moments pass, and everyone looks surprised at his statement. 

     “Lance, that’s not true-”

     “It is, though. I should have asked Yori if he could swim. He looked nervous, and I assumed he could swim. I should have asked, and I didn’t. So, I’m sorry that I didn’t do more to prevent this from happening in the first place.”

     Keith now looks sheepish and embarrassed. Shiro smiles at Lance, and Yori starts crying again. 

     “I shouldn’t have jumped in the first place,” Yori cries. 

     Lance smiles at Yori, walking over to him and bending down. 

     “It’s okay little guy. All that matters is that you’re okay now, right?” 

     Yori sniffs as he nods at Lance. Lance smiles brightly back at him, before turning back to Allura. 

     “The incident report is on your desk,” Lance tells her before pausing and looking back and Shiro and Keith. “Sorry that this happened in the first place. I hope you trust us enough to come back to this pool.”

     Lance heads back outside, smiling at Hunk warily. Now that the adrenaline's gone, Lance is tired from the whole experience. 

     “Everything okay, dude?” 

     Lance nods tiredly, rubbing his eyes. 

     “Yeah, I just feel like I should have  _ done _ more to prevent this whole mess.”

     Hunk frowns at Lance, rubbing his back. 

     “It’s not your fault, dude. You couldn’t have known.”

     Lance smiles gratefully at Hunk. 

     “Listen, I’m sorry,” a voice from behind Lance pipes up. 

     Lance turns around, and sees Keith. Keith is staring at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

     “I’m just very overprotective of Yori and Ryoichi.”

     Shiro is next to Keith, holding Yori’s hand and carrying the other cousin, presumably Ryoichi.

     “It’s okay. I understand. I messed up and I’ll do better next time.” 

     Keith just shook his head, his face looking a little frustrated. 

     “No, I’m  _ sorry. _ I shouldn’t have freaked out. You did your job.”

     “I know, but I can always improve. This is a learning experience, and I’ll do better next time.”

     Keith seems to get increasingly frustrated, making Lance even more and more confused. 

     “Listen, Keith feels really bad, so we were wondering if after your shift if we could take you out to eat as an apology,” Shiro stepped in. 

     Lance’s face flushed, feeling flustered at the idea of eating with these two guys who are  _ incredibly _ attractive. 

     “Uh, s-sure.”

     Shiro grins at Lance, throwing him a wink, before dragging Keith and Yori away. 

     “Sounds like you have a date, dude.” 

     Lance grins at Hunk. 

     “I hope so.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a day late. I just had NO ideas for this story. I had to look on Pinterest for inspiration, and BOOM! Lifeguards. Also, I'm an actual Lifeguard in real life! Don't know if it's obvious, but yeah! This is based on my personal experience as a Lifeguard. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! And hopefully June 16 comes out on time because it's late and I'm tired and have NO ideas for that story either. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
